


I'd Love To See Me From Your Point Of View

by palmofmyfreezinghand



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Giovanni - Freeform, he would attack us all like Sara and I do, is a Twitter stan, pure fluff, why didn't we all see this coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmofmyfreezinghand/pseuds/palmofmyfreezinghand
Summary: Giovanni creates a Ranvir stan account.
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14





	I'd Love To See Me From Your Point Of View

**Author's Note:**

> Sara and Annie, I blame you entirely for this. 
> 
> This is for every single person who I follow, because I love you all - especially those of you who make me smile in the DMs. 
> 
> Fiona - if Gio had one of these, I think he would love your tweets. 
> 
> Also I really hope I haven't accidentally put anyone's real username in here, because that was really not something I wanted to do!

Giovanni paused, his thumb hovering over the 'create account' button. This was ridiculous. He had always been terrible with social media, so much so that his agent and PR team had all but commandeered his accounts. 

_But it's not like it's you,_ he thought to himself. _Come on, it's a lockdown. Everyone is a little bit bored. No one will find out it's you._

Giovanni bit his lip, deciding that _fuck it,_ he would go ahead with it after all. During Strictly, Ranvir - who was much more adept with social media than he was - had noticed that they were steadily accumulating a delightful little fanbase on Twitter. They'd watched beautiful edits of their dances together, and laughed as people bonded over analysing their relationship. 

"If only they knew," Ranvir had whispered to Giovanni as they lay together in her dressing room after the Viennese Waltz, pressing soft kisses to his neck. Giovanni had simply laughed, not thinking too much more about it. 

But now lockdown had stretched over the darkness of January and February, and Giovanni had reached the end of his tether. His tour had been postponed until next year; trying to build a relationship with Ranvir when they couldn't even _see_ each other was proving difficult. Being honest, he just really fucking missed her. 

Sighing, he typed in his new Twitter username (@bellaranvir - how could it be anything else?) before he could think further about it. He'd stalked enough accounts to know a few by heart to follow - Kai had even caught him a couple of times and raised an eyebrow. 

Giovanni frowned as he realised he had to choose a profile photo. He laughed as he realised he could probably choose one of himself without anyone so much as batting an eyelid; opting for one of Ranvir in her Waltz dress instead. 

He followed any account he could find which had Ranvir included in their username, and a couple dedicated to him for good measure. A particularly inventive one, @prestongiovanni, combining both him and Ranvir, made him smile. 

"I don't even know how to use this Twitter" Giovanni sighed out loud to himself. He'd never downloaded the mobile app before; he didn't tweet regularly enough for it to be worthwhile. 

Kai laughed, coming to join him on the sofa. "Are you trying to convince more people to join your dance class, or like your photoshoot stuff, or something?" 

Giovanni raised an eyebrow, shielding his phone as Kai flopped down next to him. "Maybe. I'm fine. I will figure it out." 

Kai shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'm here if you need." 

Giovanni smiled, making a mental note to follow a couple of Kai fans for good measure. 

\---

An hour later, and Giovanni was definitely in the thick of it. He'd never known that a social media app could be so enjoyable and addictive. Besides, Ranvir's fans were _so_ kind. His heart swelled with pride that this lovely, beautiful woman, _his_ lovely beautiful woman, had captured the hearts of so many people of all ages. 

He'd mostly contented himself with liking people's photos of Ranvir (and saved a few he didn't have, for good measure) when a tweet caught his eye. 

_I totally respect the denials in R+G's interviews, but something just doesn't add up? That final ITT? Their AT? The way they look at each other? Make it make sense._

Giovanni laughed, biting his lip. This person was completely right. Their denials had been little more than a thinly veiled attempt to get the press off their backs - particularly as most papers had been at best invasive and at worst, downright insulting to both he and Ranvir. Before he could stop himself, he was pressing the reply button and composing a tweet. 

_I agree. Look at how Gio looks at her. She isn't just his friend. She's so much more than that._

He sent the tweet, exhaling. Thank God for anonymity on the internet. Sure, his broadband provider would probably think he had lost his mind, but it was a small price to pay. 

Giovanni smiled as a flurry of people liked his tweet, flooding his mentions with cries of "SO TRUE" and "yes G!" (He had called himself G on the website, but if asked, it was short for Georgina.) 

A tweet flashed up from @prestongiovanni, the username that had caught his eye earlier. 

_When do you think they became more than friends? I agree btw._

Giovanni thought for a moment. Should he be honest? _Fuck it,_ he thought, _it just seems like I'm theorising, like everyone else._

 _I think Gio caught feelings first,_ he replied, amazed at how relief flooded his body even from being able to type such a thing without consequence. _Probably from around Week 3. But it got serious with the Cha Cha Cha._

More people liked his tweet, with some commenting that _could you blame him, did you see how she looked in that pink dress._ Giovanni laughed. He never thought he'd find so many kindred spirits on fan Twitter of all things, but lockdown was full of surprises. 

A blue notification popped up, signalling that he had a direct message. Giovanni was certainly no stranger to the DM, particularly on Instagram, but he felt suddenly nervous at the idea of interacting with one of his and Ranvir's own _fans,_ particularly as they didn't know it was him. 

_That's interesting. I think Ranvir always had them. But then they developed for her as she became more vulnerable during week 4 and was unable to do anything other than confront them during week 5._

Giovanni smiled at the message. Whoever Rachel was, the person behind @prestongiovanni, she was certainly articulate and had carefully considered their relationship. He was really enjoying getting an outsiders' perspective in how his and Ranvir's feelings unfolded. 

_Interesting! What do you think happened in Week 5?_

_It was all in that moment at the end of the AT, wasn't it? I know Gio said the dance required it, but who gets that close and reacts like that unless there's something going on?_

Giovanni nodded. Rachel had a point. They'd certainly gotten far closer than he had with either Faye or Debbie. He and Ranvir had often joked about how their fans had believed week five to be a turning point in their relationship. In reality, it had happened earlier than that, back in week four, but he'd wanted to use the end of the dance to show her that he was crazy about her, and publicly. She'd been shaken at the time, but had definitely appreciated the gesture. 

Giovanni turned his attention back to his phone. 

_No one gets that close unless something is going on, darling._


End file.
